Z and other letters of the Wammy's House
by Zali'south
Summary: Z is the girl last to be taken in and she mentions Mello quite alot. No pairings, yet. Rated T cause I'm paranoid. Most likly cussing. A an dventure is coming. SOON.


**~Hello...i just came her to . I've been working on this for quite sometime. I've read enough fan fiction to think this is what you have to say. I don't own Death Note, just Z. Yes the title is what it is. No title teehee. -ZALI**

By Z.

I just want to get this on paper. I'm Z, The last child to be taken in the Wammy's house, or more so i was told As you should know L, the world's greatest detective had an orphanage for intelligent children. We grew up thinking our only goal in life was to surpass L. The only event that ever happen there was the constant competition between Mello and Near. We all had unique abilities. Y, my best friend was the most loyal person I know. She could create anything, to original origami to a tree sculpture. That was the reason she was taken in. She might not have the best common sense but she is plenty book smart. I, for one was the last child taken in, maybe the most unique way of taking me in. Here in London I heard about a Kira case being operated with L, world's greatest detective.

Mello called me yesterday to see if I was still alive. I admit I have been a fish out of water here in England. New York is in my past._ I don't have to go much further now_. Mello, Mello, Mello. That guy might get on my nerves alot but he was the first friend (and enemy) I made at the Wammy's house. Which I will write about before I die. (Maybe)

**Chapter 1: AmNEsiA**

"Ugh…Angh…Huh?" I woke…no more like I regain conscience. To this day I have no clue what happen but I knew I was _not_ asleep. My eyes quickly scanned the room, seeing all the children around me an white-hair boy in the back twisting and turning a multi-colored squares on a cube. Further away was a dirty blond crunching milk chocolate, leaning against the plain white walls. The blond didn't seem much of a jeans person as he was wearing tight leather, everything. All the kids around were pretty average looking. They were all staring at something in the front. Some girl with jet black pigtails shouted,

"L, L, L. I have a question!" A voice caught my attention. Oh, it was coming from a computer with the screen with a big L on the front. An old man with white hair and a bunch of wrinkles stood behind it. A scrambled voice said a bunch of inspiring stuff about monsters and what not. The curious thing around here is all the children look at the computer with amusement. No not amusement more like, _complete admiration_. The same way I felt about L a little after this. Then the blond kid looked at me funny. I had a feeling that his name was Mihael Keehl. I stared him square in the eye. His emotions were like a book. He felt that I was doing something unusually, weird. What ever. Then I heard a clanging of school bell. I stood up, (I was sitting cross-legged) and realized I don't remember anything. I mean _NOTHING! _MY past has children scurried out. The old man with deep wrinkles that kinda looked like a butler closed the laptop and the two kids in the back didn't even move. I must have had the weirdest look on my face because Mr. Quillish Wammy came up to me and said,

"Uh, is there something wrong?" He was very caring and had a strong heart. I was about to tell him but this Mihael Keehl butted in and came right out and said,

"No, nothing is wrong come on kid lets go." He grabbed my wrist and pulled very hard. Not that I'm that athletic but she or he (I didn't know at the time) was pretty strong. Anyway, he or she dragged me outside of the unknown building. The fresh spring air reached my nose, so refreshing. BAM. The pink and purple flowers clouded my vision.

"Uhn…?" This was happening again. I close my eyes I felt the air clench in a fist. A crowd was feeling curiosity. Duh. Then I heard Michel's voice.

"Get up. You got hit with a soccer ball." He was feeling resentment to whoever threw the soccer ball by the tone of voice. Now that you mention it (or me ^-^) other voices started to come back to me.

"Are you ok?"

"Mother of God"

"Why was she taken in?"

All these voices filled my head. Then just like that, the soccer ball hitting, fast and furious. It all came back to me.

"Mello," I shouted and jumped up so fast everyone seemed to be in some state of shock.

My eyes seem to know Mello or Michel was. Matt. My feet practically slid across the grass. It only took 5 minutes to get where I needed to go.

"Mello, what has happen? Where am I? Who are these people? And most importantly who is L?" The questions came right out my mouth lightning bolt speed. That was because the smoke in the air has caused it to become really smoky in the place. That the time to exhale was limited I only had time to exhale before going outside again and breathing in again. I slam the iron door shut. This was a very secret room here. I didn't know it at the time but I was standing in the place where A committed suicide. A, poor kid broke under the pressure of being L's successor. Anyway, Mello was talking to Matt, the cause of the entire exhale and inhaling. When I came in they weren't as surprised they ought to be. What was for sure is that it defiantly didn't show in their face. Mello came up and was a little shaken by these questions. He put his hand up and Matt burned his cigarette out.

"Sit," Mello moved the smoke to revel a beaten up chair. I had no intention of sitting in that seat. Mello apparently knew I wouldn't sit in it. So he sat in the chair and motioned to sit in his lap. You know it was really awkward, not only is Mello wearing leather all over his body, including pants. Plus, I barley knew this guy. So I stood frozen to the spot. Then a couple minutes passed before the smoke cleared and cold hard metal was against my left temple. I thought, Ok, ok, ok gun to my head must sit down. Of course, I sat down in the leather pants. It still gets me shivers just to think about it. Mello chomped on chocolate that came out of nowhere, and said,

"Well I have a working theory."

* * *

_The Working theory__._

I have been incredibly busy to write this…thing. The more I think about the more I wonder what this might be. I mean it's not a report. It's not a novel. If it's not that then, what is this piece of paper? You know I don't care who reads this. Mello might direct this to a person or something. Mello told me I should keep my identity safe. I've been trying to keep my identity safe by breaking into the CRD's criminal records and erase all data of me. They won't notice anyway. I've been clean for 5 years now. Now that Kira won't catch me, I will catch him. The killer is not in England… but rather Japan. I know this because all the killings are happening there. Kira must be an innocent person…I mean a way too innocent person. He might be a person with a sense of justice, a strong sense of justice. I've been dawning on the fact that the Japanese police have not yet done anything about. I mean I'd bet a hundred bucks that L already has a working theory. I just have scarps of what he has. Since Kira has now hit the web more than ever I've been able to get information on what the people think. Speaking of the internet to be honest, I think Z (me) is probably the kid who turned to be the most involved with the internet. I'm an expert hacker and can hack into anything. When I knew L I tried to hack into his computer. With about two days work, the longest it has ever taken me. I finally hacked into it but then a letter L came on my screen and hack my computer and deleting everything on it, so much for a punishment. Anyway, this is not about any of this stuff I must get back to memories.

"Well, what is this working theory of yours?" I said out of annoyance. Mello asked in a calm voice,

"So what is the last thing you remember?"

"I was in social studies class and I almost fell asleep then…I don't know." I answered.

"That is a vital piece of information, my theory is this." Mello proceeds to tell his working theory of what happen. It's his taste of what happen.

"Wait I _have_ to use quotation marks…fine." He said as wrote this on my computer since I hacked his.

"Ok, the theory is this. When you were sleeping Wammy had a sniper gun and snipe the school window shocking all the kids. You were still sleeping since it was likely it was a silencer and while the fire department and police department were coming L took you and inject some fluid in you to make you forget all about everything and make you think you belong in the Wammy's house. Now that your memories are back what do you want to ask me?"

"Who is L?" Z asked me.

"L is the greatest detective the worlds ever seen. He has solved unbelievable cases. When L dies we need someone to replace him. And this is the Wammy house that is what it is made for. All these children play little games to test their ability. The latest child: Yayoi nickname March. So I would guess your name starts with Z."

"Well, no. My name is Kaejii. (Kay-jee.)"

"Hmm…interesting, now we need a name for you that starts with Z, a inconvenience"

Back to my perspective. Mainly because Mello got bored and wanted to stop writing.

While me and Mello (My new friend!) were thinking of names that start with Z Matt, still smoking and holding the big gun toward me in one hand and a game boy in another. Mello was about to say something then Matt dropped everything and shouted through his cigarette.

"ZELDA! Her name should be Zelda! You know from Legend of Zelda!" Ok, I have to admit I LOVED Legend of Zelda. And I still do. So I obviously said what any fangirl would say.

"OMG! YES I LOVE IT!" I stood up and Matt and I did the most epic high five ever. Mello being the _cool_ guy he is, left us to our Legend of Zelda party. So after I left I realized I still had so many unanswered questions. I sighed. I walked across the court yard and proceeded inside. Thinking back to the blond bob, blue eyed boy who told me what I needed to know. The red haired boy with smoke rings coming out of his ash covered lips, which held gun to my head. Those are way too many boys having contact with me for one day. My thoughts clouded my head and Mr. Wammy tapped my shoulder and said.

"Excuse me, may I ask you. You look terrible confused want to come in my office?"

He might have answers. I nodded. He held out a white glove and he led me to a door that said:

**MY OFFICE.**

Welcoming. The next chapter is all about answers. I hope.


End file.
